Turf grass, such as a part of landscaping or on a golf course, can often vary greatly over a given section. While some variations in the turf grass may be visible, other variations may not be obvious to an individual observing the turf, or may be in their early stages and will soon develop into significant variations. Further, some sections of turf grass may be extremely large, making it impractical for an individual to inspect all of the sections of the turf.
More importantly, many conventional devices currently employed to inspect a section of crops have a number of disadvantages. For example, many conventional devices use collimated illumination to detect the condition of crops. However, such illumination requires sensors which can be costly. Also, conventional devices employing the sensors are installed on equipment which do not provide uniform samples of the crop to analyze. For example, a sensor attached to a piece of farm equipment which does not provide an even vegetation condition will lead to results which are less reliable. That is, such conventional farm equipment does not provide consistent length or physical orientation of the crop, eliminate dew drops on the crop, reduce the effects of tire tracks, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved sensor for turf grass and method of detecting the condition of a turf grass.